New Magic Year
by Angelique-Life
Summary: "Why Brandon?", "Because I love you ...". It's New Year Eve in Magix, and Alfea organize a big party to welcome students from all schools in the magical dimension. Unfortunately for Stella, Brandon already has a date and she finds herself alone for the new year. Will Brandon realizes that the woman he loves still waiting for him to come? R&R please ! :D


New Year Eve, what a wonderful day. Gifts, friends, food, party ... This is truly one of the most beautiful day of the year. And Alfea's preparations for the evening of the New Year were advancing rapidly. It was December 31, it was 2pm and there was 7 hours before the beginning of the New Year celebration, held at Alfea. Last year, the festival was organized in Cloud Tower, and needless to say it was a disaster worthy of the name of: Worst New Year Evening _Ever_ Held in the History of the Magic Dimension. Short summary of what's happened this night :

Everything went pretty well, when a fairy and a witch accidentally collided each other. The young fairy was propelled towards the drinks table, and a huge bowl of what looked like grape juice, dropped on her beautiful hair and gorgeous dress. The witch knocked a server carrying a huge cake and of course, the whole cake falled on her. There was no noise in the room, until someone throws a magic attack. From that moment, the party degenerated into a general battle, and I let you imagine the suit and more importantly, how it is completed.

Musa and Stella walked into the large and beautiful corridors of their beloved schools, their arms filled with paper containing objects of any kind such as garlands, banners, ribbons, anything that can be used to organize a New Year party. Musa looked particularly happy, wearing a t-shirt with black strap and a red jacket that stopped above her hips, torn jeans and black nike dunk high red and black. Her hair was held in two long braids and she wore a Santa hat. Stella was wearing a yellow and white flowers shirt, a mini short white a pair of flesh-colored tights and light yellow uggs. As Musa, she has a Santa hat.

"Why are you so happy today?" Stella asked with curiosity. Musa stopped humming melodiously and smiled.

"Because life's so beautiful!" Okay, this is disturbing.

"My god Musa, are you on drugs?" Stella asked, whispering the last part. Musa laughed and shook her head.

"No, not at all ! It's just that I can't wait for tonight party!" She said happily. Stella looked at her for a few seconds before realizing something.

"Oh, the party ! You want to say that you can't wait for be with a certain person whose name starts with a R and finish by an Iven." she said slyly, with a smirk. Musa blushed slightly, continued to smile and finally nodded.

"And you will go with Brandon?" Musa asked with curiosity. Stella and Brandon were best friends throughout the magical dimension. Everyone thought they were a couple damn cute, even if there was nothing going on between them ... well, that's what they want us to believe.

"I would have loved but no. Brandon has a date tonight, so I guess I improvise to find me a partner." She said sadly. Musa nodded in understanding and looked at her friend.

"You know what? Fuck Brandon ! If he's not smart enough to know that the best girl he could have is right next too him, too bad! There are plenty of other fish in the sea!" She said with a wink.

"Hahaha! You right, thank you Musa. Now we should hurry, if we're late Layla probably beat us!" Musa shuddered, imagining Layla with a whip, and ran to the ballroom with Stella, laughing heartily behind her.

* * *

Stella sighed happily when she felt the warm water flow over her skin. The warmth and rest was something she hoped to get from the beginning of this day more than stressful for everyone, but especially for her. The problem was that she had hoped to go to the party with Brandon, but he found a date at the last moment, so it was imperative for her to find a partner just before the ball which was absolutely impossible. Her only solution was to pray very hard, and hope that the person who was watching from the sky, hear her prayer.

She took the bottle of soap vanilla, and leaned over the soap when she heard voices. Voices similar to her boys and girls. This is where her mind reacts. When Flora had asked earlier in the morning, who agreed to receive all the gang at her or his room, Stella was volunteered. It's the last time she did something like that. A feeling of panic suddenly invaded her and she quickly extinguished the shower. She grabbed a towel from a hasty movement, forgetting that she still had soap in her hand and shouted several expletives when she put it on the towel. She wrapped the towel around her waist and left the bathroom at full speed, continuing to say swear words. The voices came closer and she was more panicked. She ran to her room and opened her closet looking for decent clothes.

Unfortunately for her, she had the annoying habit of always take her business to chance in her closet, so she had to find clothes in an indescribable disorder. Damn her and her bad habits. She almost push a shout of joy when she found a pair of white jeans skinny and an old blue shirt, that she slipped quickly after putting her underwear. The voices were now very clear indicating that her friends were near. She finished dressing quickly and prepared to open the door when she realized something. Her room looked like a pigsty. Her face contorted in a grimace of exasperation and anxiety mixed, and she cast all her clothes in her closet, and a few under her bed, and when she finally raised her head someone knocked on the door. She ran to the door and opened it, breathing heavily and spreading her hair tousled from her face.

"Wow, I see that you have been waiting for us! Delighted to know that you were ready to receive us." Riven said sarcastically. Stella feigned a smile and looked at Riven.

"Aha, nice to see you too Riven." You can believe it or not, Riven and Stella was happy to find each other. Riven was Musa's boyfriend, so Stella felt incredibly close to Riven, as if he was her lost brother.

"I see that the two best friends meet at last." Tecna sais with a smile. Riven and Stella 'tsked' at the same time refusing to respond to this provocation.

"Hey! I feel jealous! "Brandon said, pouting. Stella laughed a little and realized that her friends were still at the door.

"Whoops, sorry. Go get in! "

"Whew, I thought she would never ask."

"Shut-up Nabu."

"Yes, honey." Whole room laughed at the little scene which had passed between Layla and Nabu, while this one was hiding under a cushion.

"Hahaha, Nabu since when are you so submissive?" Sky asked, still laughing.

"Sky, shut up."

"Yes, sweetheart." Winx and Specialists laughed again heartily and a few minutes later, the laughter disappeared gradually.

"Stella, you really don't expect to see us?" Helia asked looking at the young fairy blond.

"To be honest, I completely forgot you were coming, my bad." Replied the girl sheepishly. Bloom shook her head and looked at her best friend.

"You know, next time use magic when you're late, it would be more convenient!" Stella's eyes widened and she slammed her front, so she felt stupid. _Magic_, of course!

"Yes, I will think about it the next time !" She said. A few seconds later. She looked at Brandon and suddenly remembered that she still had no date for the ball, which put her even more cranky.

"So Stell, who goes with you to the prom?" Sky asked suddenly. All girls threw him a dark look, and Sky shuddered wondering why he didn't shut up more often. Stella sighed, she knew this question was going to be ask at one time or another.

"In fact I haven't yet a date." She said displaying a weak smile. Riven surrounded his arm around her shoulder and pressed her against him.

"I would have accompanied you lemon head, but I'm already going with my gorgeous babe!" Stella looked at him with a grateful look before responding.

"Anyway, I'd rather spend a day with Chimera rather than go to any prom with you ... no offense Musa. "she said finally, smiling. Riven gave a "thankless" under his breath and Musa shook her head in amusement. She knew that Riven and Stella were just very good friends, so she was not worried in the least about their relationship.

"Well, I think we did what we had to do and we're going to leave now, then you can get ready for the party. Bye girls!" Said Timmy before kissing Tecna and leaving the room. Each boys bowed his girlfriend before disappearing through the door.

"So girls, lend you prepare?" Tecna asked, looking excited.

"More than ever!"

* * *

Whip My Hair by Willow Smith sang in the background, while several people danced on the huge dance floor in the middle of the room. The room was decorated with red and white colors to remember Christmas. Food, drinks, everything was there. The Specialists drank drinks at the bar and Brandon danced with his date, Carolina or Lina for short. Then Carry Out by Justin Timberlake began to play and Brandon went to his friends, looking exhausted.

"God, she's too energetic for me," He said frustrated.

"Hahaha, are you getting old Mr. Hills?" Riven says laughing. Sky laughs next to him and give a water glass to Brandon who thanked him with a look. Brandon took a deep gorged of his glass and looked at his friends.

"By the way, where are the girls?" Hot Right Now by Rita Ora, suddenly began to sing and many people headed for the boys. When they noticed that it was the girls, they opened their mouths as they never opened it before. The first to arrive was Flora. She wore a strapless pink dress chiffon that stopped above her knees. The dress fluttered around her waist and there was lace on the bust. On her feet was beige wedge that showed her nails painted pink. She had dropped her hair hanging in her back, forming beautiful curls.

Layla also wore a strapless, whose bust was black and leopard print dress. The dress was a little shorter than Flora and she has many bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was found in a messy ponytail which gave her a "wild" look. She wore black heels.

Tecna wore a purple dress that stopped above her knees. The dress was lace and had a high collar transparent. The bottom of the dress was light purple and had two layers. She had a gold brooch in her hair and gold heels and earrings in the form of golden triangles.

Bloom wore a black pencil skirt and a blue top with black shoulders. She wore black high heels and had blue feather earrings. Her hair was tied in a high bun complicated and some loops was around her face.

Musa true to herself, wore an asymmetric t-shirt that revealed her shoulder with red and black stripes. She also wore a leather skinny jeans and red heels. Her hair had been smoothed down her back and she wore shaped key earrings.

Each girl went to her boyfriend. Layla and Nabu walked on the dance floor with Layla saying how much she loved this song while Nabu couldn't lift his eyes from the body of his girlfriend. Not far from them, Sky and Bloom was dancing together.

Tecna and Timmy had disappeared some minutes ago, Helia and Flora sat together at the bar and Riven and Musa were already sucking each other's face without any gene from the fact that they were in a public place. Brandon looked around in search of a person, he had waited all night but found nothing unfortunately.

"Hey Flo! Where's Stella? "

"I think she's on the balcony or in her room., But I think you should go to the balcony first." So, Brandon slipped so quietly the party, forgetting completely prevent he's date or even to worry about what she thought before heading to the balcony. He walked the long corridors decorated of Alfea and walked nervously to a balcony where he saw a silhouette.

He was nervous. Nervous. Why was he nervous? He didn't know himself, but the idea of being alone with Stella made him very, very nervous. Before he could continue to think about his nervousness, he found himself facing a glass door leading to the large balcony which was currently leaning a beautiful blonde fairy. She wore a tight black skirt that stopped at her thighs, a gold tube top and brown heels. Proud of her planet, she wore moon earrings shaped with a star. Brandon looked at her long blonde hair before taking a deep breath. He will just talk with his beautiful and sexy best friend, nothing more nothing less ... He took his courage in both hands and opened the door, surprising his friend.

"Hey there." He said softly, approaching her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't you have a date?" She asked, looking back Brandon searching any other girl.

"If you continue, I'll feel rejected Stell ! And no, my date is ... back home. Yeah, she's sick." Brandon knew that the lies don't lead anywhere, but he also knew that Stella would get upset if she learned that Brandon had left his date for her.

"Oh ... and what are you doing here?" she asked again. We could hear the music from the party and We Are Young began singing above the cheering students. Brandon turned to Stella and held out his hand.

"You wanna dance?" Even before Stella could say anything, he grabbed her arm and they both waved to the rhythm of the music. Stella leaned her head against his chest Brandon and said softly:

"You still haven't told me what you do here ..."

"Well, I've been looking for you. And you what are you doing here? "

"I don't have a date and you know how much I love the stars so I came here ..." Some swing later, the song ended and the countdown to the new year began.

10 ...

"I think we should join the others." She suggested.

"Why?"

9 ...

"For pass the new year with them."

"Why don't we passed it together?"

8 ...

"I don't know ! Don't you have someone you'd like to spend the new year with?"

"I told you I want to stay here, Stella!"

7 ...

"But why are you so upset?"

"Because I feel like you avoiding me!"

6 ...

"Me I avoid you? It' not me who is going to the prom with a random person! "

"What do you mean?"

5 ...

"I mean you could have asked me to come with you!"

"..."

4...

"Brandon ?"

"I'm sorry."

3...

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't have the balls to ask you to come with me."

2 ...

"Why Brandon?"

"Because I love you ..."

1...

And before Stella could answer anything, Brandon grabbed her face between his calloused hands, and pulled her into a kiss passionate.

0 ...

Thousands of fireworks exploded in the sky creating a magnificent spectacle on top of Alfea. Stella stood there shocked for a few seconds before slowly melt into the kiss, under the detonations of gorgeous fireworks. Brandon and Stella parted softly and smiled each other.

"Happy New Year 2013, Stell. I love you ..." Brandon said softly looking into her eyes and smiling like crazy.

"Happy New Year to you too Brandon. And, I love you too." Answered Stella, exposing a smile to one million dollars. Brandon looked one last time to Stella and took her hand in his, before heading to the ballroom. Opening the door, guess what they saw?

A general battle.

* * *

**Hey there my sweet readers and... GOOD YEAR ! I feel so good, I don't know why ! 2013 will be a new year and a new year means new changes and new stories! I feel like I'm gonna have fun this year ... SO, this story was basically a Christmas story but I did not finish it in time so I turned it into a one-shot of the new year! I hope it will please you and sorry for not updated my other stories, holiday periods at the end of December are always very busy in my family :3 Please, write some kind words in the box below ! I'll love it ;)**

**Still HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL !**

**-Angel**


End file.
